One day.
by Katana2
Summary: An X5’s thoughts after a visit from Zack.


One day

Title: One Day.

Author: Katana ([rose_tat@hotmail.com][1])

Disclaimer: I'm a poor Kiwi student that doesn't even own a cat.

Spoilers: Knowledge to end of first season, but nothing that will spoil it. (E.g. X5 names and loactions.)

Timeframe: Somewhere between "411 on the DL" and "Blah, blah, wolf, wolf" I guess.

Summery: An X5's thoughts after a visit from Zack.

Rating: PG at most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack slips up sometimes, when he's really mad and ranting. I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut and just store the infomation away for later. He did it again last night. I know know where Sylvia is. Or close enough to find her. We'll all find each other in the end Max, no matter what Zack says or does. Am I wrong? I just want my family back.

I know that Zane is a mechanic, and that he has a dog. Do you have any pets baby Sis? Somehow I doubt it, unless humans count. I bet people flock to you in droves. Don't let them hurt you though Maxie, I wish we could be there to protect you, your big brothers and sisters, but Zack wont let us.

I don't know where Zane is. Yet. Tinga says it's just a matter of time though. God I hope she's right. Tinga calls herself Penny now. It's a pretty name, don't you think? She lives in Portland and she has a husband and a son. She's also become one heck of a cook. Thankfully Zack doesn't seem to know about her attachments. He doesn't know that we keep in contact either.

I found Kirt first, although he'll tell you he found me. He was the one that came up with the idea. I agree of course that it's brilliant, Kirt always was a tech-head. So what's this brilliant idea you ask? Pagers. Small, discreet, they can be set to vibrate. Zack doesn't even need to know that we have them. And as long as we're careful he never will.

So I know where to find Syl. But I won't be the one to go looking for her. If Zack thinks about it he'll come back and watch me. Maybe I should get a little careless or something? Draw his attention? But then I don't really want to move yet.

Kirt and Jondy will find her. Kirt is communications anyway and Jondy was always good ant tracking. They'll find her. It's a matter of timing and planning, luck has nothing to do with it, they'll find her. They have to find her.

We all agree Maxie, Zack is wrong, but we need him. I know, you told Jondy and me that night, but it took me some time to realize that we're stronger together than we are apart. God, when you fell through that ice Max, I thought you were dead. Jondy froze you know. If I hadn't grabbed her arm... Well let's not go there. And it took so long for Zack to find you again.

When we find all of our sibs we're going to hash it out with Zack, but the risk istoo big to fight him now. I know he thinks he's doing the right thing. He's wrong though, the pulse changed everything. Well everything but Zack and Manticore. The one that hurts the most is you though Maxie. After all, you were our little baby Sis. But then you were also one of the strongest. Maybe they knew more by the time they made you? Zack clams up even at the mention of your name these days.

What have you done little Sis? You must have really pissed our big brother off. Did you kick his arrogant little ass? Somehow I can see that, you kicking Zack's ass, I can see you doing that. I hope you kicked it hard Max. But you don't realize what it cost. I was so close Maxie, so close to getting him to let your location slip. And then when he came back he actually flinched when I mentioned your name. Where are you Sis? I need to know that you're okay. Jondy needs to know that you're okay. And Zack is being such a prick lately. You must have really slam-dunked his ego.

"Maxie where are you? Are you standing in a high place thinking about us?"

"You know it's safer if we stay apart. You know I can't tell you where she is."

Zack. Damn him. Does he even know that he's still trapped back at Manticore? That he's a prisoner of his own thinking, his own mind? "I thought you had gone to rain on someone else's parade Zack." My words are almost harsh but he shrugs it off.

"Well you're not the only one that goes to a high place to think. I'm heading out soon though."

Should I try this argument again Max? We both know I won't win. You and Jondy were like twins and even she can't win this one with Zack. No, instead I think I'll take a few precious minutes standing with Zack. Maybe I'll pretend that he's the Zack that could be? I'll show you the view from up here one day Maxie, from the top of the Empire State building. You, Jondy and me. I don't want to go back down to New York yet. It looks so different from up here, less broken.

You know, I've heard that only the view from the Space Needle in Seattle Beats it. Maybe we'll go up there together ond day too? One Day. I'll find all of you one day. Suddenly I feel my pager vibrate. Shit, I hope Zack didn't notice. I'll give it another five minutes and then head back down.

...6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Well that's five minutes. "Botta bounce Bro. Work soon." Zack just nods and watches as I free-climb my way down the Empire State building. I jump the last five or six floors and quickly make my way to my 'baby'. Okay, fine, she's a beat up old Triumph motorcycyle, but she's mine.I'm seven blocks away before I dare look at my pager.

The numbers glare back at me as if to mock me for thinking it could have been one of my sibs. '555-555' the screen flashes. "What do you want Logan Cale?" I mutter as I make my way to the closest Eyes Only contact room. Guess it's just another normal day. But one day I'll have my family back.

~FIN~

   [1]: mailto:rose_tat@hotmail.com



End file.
